How it Happen
by YuYoLS
Summary: We know that Sasuke and Sakura ends up together...but how did it happen? Did he really fall for Sakura? Or was he just in need of restoring his clans? Read "How It Happen."
1. The decision

We all are wondering how this came to be. I am really curious to how Sasuke begins to like Sakura after all the things he said to her. Even though he was sorry, I'm still surprised Naruto and Sakura didn't end up together. I prefer Sasuke and Sakura but whether it was Naruto and Sakura or Sasuke and Sakura I would support both. Since the story ended the way I wanted it to, I wish Kishimoto would make a movie more focused on Sakura and Sasuke cause we ALL know how Hinta and Naruto ends.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**Sakura Point Of View**

It's been 5 years now. After the battle of the Third Shinobi War, many things were settled on the reconstruction of the villages. The Alliance is stronger than ever, and the bond helped the reconstruction of villages faster. Choji and Karui are hitting it off. I was surprised to witness such a romantic scene between the two. After the war, the two hooked up. Choji was sent on missions with other alliances and apparently Karui was a part of his team. Going around about Konoha Village, the village has completely changed. There is two sections of the village now. There is a city below the mountains, and a city on top. Of course I prefer the old village, but it's nice seeing how time has changed so far.

Especially watching Kakashi-sensei become Hokage was an amazing sight. The perverted side of him can not be seen as Hokage. He's rather busy these days signing papers and watching over Naruto and Sasuke. As I continue to observe the villages, I came across Kiba and Akamaru.

"Yo!" Kiba smiled, "Sakura, how are you?" He got on his knees and kissed my hands, "I haven't seen you in a while."

Rolling my eyes, I couldn't put up with his "playboy" attitude. Since everyone has been focusing on finding mates these days, Kiba has been feeling rather lonely and desperate.

"Kiba..." I hesitated with a sense of fury, "DON'T MESS WITH ME!" With nothing holding me back I swung my arm into his jaws. As old as Akamaru is, all he would do is lie around. Watching him fly off, I continue to reflect on the village.

"You're finally here." A blonde chick walked up to me, "What are you doing everyday just observing and watching and CREEPING in villages? I understand it's your duty to help people Sakura, but I also think you need a break from searching for Sasuke."

Giving her a death stare, I quickly glanced away from her, "You think this is about Sasuke?" I growled. My time and effort to Sasuke is endless of course, but there are importance to my purpose of being a medical ninja and that should come first, "I'm on a mission Ino." I said quietly.

Feeling her glare, I quickly glared back, "Ino, you have a mission today." I crossed my arm. As we stopped in the middle of the pathway, I watched the blonde chick nod her head and sighed.

"I give up, Sakura," Ino my best friend whose seen me through from thick and thin, she's all grown up now. Taking care of her parents flower shop, she's now maturely grown. She's been teaching Sai lessons on love. Of course, this "love lesson," has been interesting to watch. Their progression of "love" has been incredibly...hilarious. Departing our paths, I continued on my observation. People were in peace and many were in joy whether they were successful or not.

"Temari!" I stared at the blonde chick from the sand village, "What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

Blushing she crossed her hands, "I'm observing the village just as you are." She replied calmly and cool.

Giving her a smile I nodded and sighed, "This job is quite enjoyable isn't it?" I asked her in a sarcastic way as I watch everyone in peace.

"It's strange," She said. I was suddenly pulled out of my mind and into the real world again. I haven't heard anyone spoke of the real world in a long time.

"What's strange?" I asked.

"Have you notice this world has been too peaceful?" Temari asked. The gush of wind blew my medium long pink hair into my face. Understanding her means I nodded.

"2 years ago," I said, "Kaguya's reincarnation occurred and attacked the village, and Sasuke stopped the attack. Naruto stopped the reincarnation and that was the end of the evil. Although peace is what we wished for, this world seems a little unbalanced," I paused, "Thanks to our great kage's, we've been blessed." I smiled with a sincere meaning. I wanted to prove my point that peace wasn't given, it was fought for.

After separating ways with Temari, I came across the one thing I've always wanted to see. Everyday it never gets old to see Naruto in a romantic scene. Although I may have been hiding sometimes, I enjoy watching him in his happy moments. To see him happy and satisfied is all I could ask for. As he teases Hinata, he would hold her hand and both of them would blush. Always telling her jokes, and trying to make her laugh is his way of being him.

"He really is in love," I whispered solemnly. Watching the sky clear blue skies with the distance sun, I watch the clouds cover the lovely sky. The darkness approaching is unusual but approachable. My hidden feelings, are patiently being test.

Sasuke-kun...where are you?

**NORMAL POINT OF VIEW**

As weeks pass by, the same routine for Sakura continued. Observation, lame missions, and filled with many patients. Not everyone is hurt, but there seems to be an illness spreading around town. There is an exagerant cold going around. As Sakura is assigned to the mission to complete a cure, Tsunade has dismissed her from the mission. Tsunade had claimed that Sakura is over working.

"I will not hesitate to remove you from anything if you are not willing to STOP working," Tsunade crossed her arms.

Sakura pouted, "Tsunade-sama, I am very close to solving this mystery!" Sakura cried out with a desire to finish her work.

"Listen, I'm not going to put up with people who aren't willing to make mistakes," Tsunade twisted her words.

"Really?" Sakura crossed her arms, "Give me a week of vacation," Sakura requested.

Tsunade nodded, "Thanks for understanding. For now, look after the Hashirama arm. Sasuke will be back soon, and I am too busy to attach any arm on him. that bastard has been out for years now and hasn't returned for his stupid arm. I'm tired of looking after it for him."

"Hai hai," Sakura nodded in understanding and walked out the door of the hospital. 'After war, everyone's been off on their own. Finding their own success. As for me...I've only had one dream. To be Sasuke's bride was my one and only dream.'

With millions of stars in the sky, Sakura couldn't help but tour the village once more. Standing on top of Kakashi's face on the mountains, Sakura did one more observation before going home. Watching the lights of the villagers turning off and on, sakura smiled at the thought of peace in this world. The war has been erased in their minds, and thoughts of happiness is what everyone is searching for.

"Tomorrow, Sasuke is returning," Sakura whispered, "Finally." Sakura smiled calmly.

As the sun rose, and the pink haired girl waited at the gate, the blonde haired boy stood beside her with a firm smile.

"Good-morning Sakura-chan. You're up early," Naruto smirked.

Sakura smiled, "I haven't seen you in a while," Sakura smiled.

With a giggle Naruto sighed, "Over 10 years I believe maybe 8 years...but finally Team 7 will be together."

"Looks like we're all here," The Hokage walked up.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled with puckered up lips, "If you're here to brag about being Hokage..."

"Naruto!" Sakura punched him on the head, "He's Hokage now...be more respectful!" Sakura laughed.

"Team 7 huh?" Shikamaru walked up. He has matured now. All of a sudden, familiar faces were packed behind the team 7. They were all waiting for the almighty Uchiha to return. Ino and Sai, Choji, Temari, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, and everyone was waiting. With a bright smile like always, Naruto crossed his arms and stared in front of him. The path to where Sasuke would return home. Sakura watched Naruto with a smile.

'For many years, he's kept his promise, and he's grown. Admiration from the entire village for these two is incredible. They're more than heroes, and more than inspirations.' Sakura thought.

Everyone begins yelling as they see the man on the road. Many people cheered his name, and as he came closer, he was visibly visible to Sakura. His head was wrapped in the bandages. It was Sasuke alright. His spiked hair grew.

"He's going to be so mad," Naruto smirked.

"This is probably embarrassing to him," Shikamaru sighed, "What a drag."

"SASUKE!" Everyone Cheered continuously.

Sakura watched the man whom she loved endlessly walk home. 'He may leave again, and everytime he does, I'll keep asking him to take me. I'll keep loving him again. I'm just thankful...that this time, he's coming home on his own will.'

Closer and closer he gets, Sakura blushes as she swoons over her man. With girls trying to push Sakura out of their ways, they swooned over him just as she has. Realizing that they're also into him, Sakura quickly pushes them with a smirk.

"He's mine," Sakura crossed her arms in jealousy.

With an understanding they nodded with sadness and with understanding as well, Sakura smiled and replied, "But we can all share him for just today," She smiled while giving them thumbs up. With admiration the girls begins to swoon over Sakura's inspiration. Becoming annoyed of them Sakura continues to yell. But as Sasuke finally approaches about 10 feet from the gate, everyone begins to quiet down for Naruto's aura was seriously happy. With consideration, everyone became silent with a smile.

"What is all of this?" Sasuke growled in annoyance.

Still crossing his arms Naruto wouldn't step over the gate, he was endlessly smiling. With a giggle Naruto laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke blushed in annoyance once more. Sasuke walked forward with a smile himself. Watching him come home, Sakura couldn't help but smile at his changes. The closer he came, the more emotional Sakura became.

With each steps he took, tears streamed down her face.

"Sakura..." Ino hung onto her arms. Stopping at the line before the gate in front of Naruto, Sasuke smirked.

"Dobe," He stared into his friend's eyes, "Kakashi," Sasuke nodded at Kakashi with an hello, then he stares into Sakura's eyes. With no words said, he knew she was going through a hard time from his absence. He smiled lightly and tapped her on the forehead with his two fingers. Tears begins to stream down her face even more, but this time she smiled graciously.

"Welcome home, Teme," Naruto stuck out his hands fiercely and the bright smile of his was erasable from Sakura's mind just as Sasuke done the same.

"Ah... I'm home," Sasuke shook his arm.

"WELCOME HOME!" Everyone yelled and shouts from the village lead to a feast for Sasuke's return. The village starts putting lights everywhere with balloon lights in decoration. Fire crackers were prepared and a big banner across the Mountain said, "WELCOME HOME SASUKE!"

While Naruto shows Sasuke around with many things to talk about, Sakura walks from behind.

'Nothing has changed much,' Sakura sighed, 'I'm still left behind,' Sakura smiled with peace in mind. Turning to stare at Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto's gaze were left on Sakura who was glaring at the ground as she walked. Bumping into the two, she stared up to look into the two's eyes.

"Sakura-chan, why are you so slow?" Naruto smiled, "It won't be Team 7 without you! Stop walking so slow!" Naruto smiled. Watching the two, Sakura cried softly and smiled.

"Yea!" Sakura finally walked side by side the two. Talking and celebrating all night and week, the entire village was finally settled after the party. Naruto and Sasuke has caught up with all the new things that has happened. Naruto basically showed Sasuke everything that's new in the town. With a great memory, Sasuke was getting tired of Naruto's blabbering mouth. For days and days, Naruto would non-stop talk to Sasuke about how everything has turned out to be great.

"Shut-up DOBE!" Sasuke would cover his ears on as he slept on the floor of Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto's voice matured and the crease on his face with a smile, "She's waited for you...Sakura-chan that is." With no reply, Naruto understood that Sasuke had promised to return, and he did. Now that he has, she's expecting more from Sasuke.

"Want me to tell you more about her from the day you really left Konoha?" Naruto faced silence but continued, "She cried Teme...she cried and vowed to get stronger. Of course she has, maybe not to what you want, but she is stronger and capable of being independent...if she wished. She even confessed to me," Naruto began telling Sasuke everything Sakura had done for Sasuke and even Naruto himself. He told him of how Sakura defeated Sasori and resulted to Chiyo's s death. The path of Sakura's story was no where compared to Sasuke and Naruto, but to have her on the team and being left out is the same as loneliness, and the feeling of loneliness is something both boys felt.

"Anywho, I'm just telling you that you're going to have to make an decision. You want to leave sometimes, and you also want to stay. But what's important is that you can't lead her on Teme. You have a choice and it's a choice you're going to have to make for her own happiness." Naruto quickly fell asleep from all the talk and Sasuke was left to ponder about his final decisions.

"I don't like her, nor do I hate her," Sasuke sighed as he reflects on him and her.

The sun rose again like always, and this time, Sakura hasn't shown up to meet up with Naruto or Sasuke.

"Since we're back to our old schedule, Sakura-chan must be busy," Naruto said, "You haven't gotten your arm attached and you should probably go cause I heard they're getting tired of watching that arm," Naruto smiled, "I'm gonna go see Hinata, so behave yourself Teme." With that said, Naruto disappeared.

As Sasuke walks around the village, he reminisce on the past of his vengeance. Walking around, he came across the hospital and the labs. Curiously, he begins to wonder what Sakura was doing. Unsure of his decision, he wanted to make sure of his feelings. Walking in, every girl swooned head over hills with the Uchiha.

"SASUKE!" They yelled. With annoyance he growled but held it in. Watching from afar, Sakura smiled gently. Not meaning to avoid him, she decided to pursue her mission of helping her patients first. As Sasuke realizes the pink in the corner pushing the wheelchair man, he quickly used his sharingan.

"Get away from me or I will not hesitate to use this," he growled. Putting them into genjutsu, Sasuke walked by them and walked towards the direction Sakura had walked. Sensing her Chakra not so far, he slowly observed the halls as he passes.

"With this done, you should be ok. I'll be back in a few hours to check. Tsunade-sama should be coming up with an cure very soon and you'll be quickly up and about!" Sakura smiled, "Your family will be in a bliss to have you return." Sakura smiled and checked her papers. Handing the papers to the Nurse, Sakura tells her to be alert of any changing signs. Walking out, Sakura stares at Sasuke with a smile.

"You've come for your arm?" Sakura asked staring at the Uchiha.

"Yeah," He quickly replied with a lying tone, "Let's hurry along," He rushed her.

"Ok, follow me out. Your arm is top notch in good shape and in a secretive room," Sakura smiled and giggles as she leads Sasuke out of the hospital and into the lab next door. Quickly attaching his arm, Sakura sniffed him.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he realized she was sniffing him.

Blushing Sakura continued to focus on her job, "I'm attaching your arm," She lied.

"Sakura, focus." He demanded.

Pouting, Sakura obeyed his demands, "Alright," Sakura smiled, "All done. You're good to go! How do you feel?" Sakura asked. Sasuke began to flex his arm.

"It's pretty good. Same as any arm," he then stuck his hands in his pocket and stared at the smiling Sakura. Noticing his glare, Sakura blushed and looked away.

"Sasuke-kun,' Sakura whispered. She began to twiddle her hands behind her back and act flirtatious, "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?" Sakura looked at the ground.

Annoyed of her flirtatious invitation, he sighed, "Sure. I wouldn't mind, but don't expect anything special." He turned his back to her as he headed out the exit door. With great excitement she yelled, "SHANNAROO!"

What she didn't get to see was his slight smile when he exit. Following him out, Sakura walked side by side with him.

"Want to go right now?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," As they walked, Sakura begin thinking of wild imagination. 'What if he kisses me? How would I react? Or what will I do if he asks me to MARRY HIM? Although we're too young still, What would I SAY? YES OF COURSE!' She begins to argue with herself.

"Where do you want to go Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Lightly speaking she replied, "Any where you want Sasuke," Sakura smiled.

"Then let's go eat ramen," He said. As she followed like a doggy, he watched her every move. As they ordered their food, Sakura stares at Sasuke. 'I know in my heart I want you, and in my heart I WANT you to want me...but is that what you want?' Sakura begins to question his motives.

"Hey Sasuke, I heard you're moving back into the Uchiha clan's homes?" Sakura asked as she ate.

"Yeah," He replied.

"Want me to help you move your things?" She asked.

"No. I don't have much." He said. As the two ate in silence Sakura continued asking questions.

"I will help you anyways. I don't mind cleaning. Plus, we could go out and buy you some stuff you'll need." Sakura smiled, 'It feels like I'm his wife!' Sakura squealed in her thoughts.

"Sure," He replied.

With a yes, she was surprised to hear him say that. She stopped eating from the shock.

"What's wrong?" He looked into her eyes.

"It's nothing," Sakura smiled gently out of happiness, "I'm just happy, that's all." Sakura stared at her ramen and begin thinking of the old days where he didn't want anything to do with her. Yet he is now slowly slipping back into her life.

As for the rest of the day, Sakura and Sasuke went shopping for many miniature things. She suggested cooking tools, chairs, tables, beds, blankets and many more. Becoming annoyed of her voice, he yelled.

"Sakura, you're over reacting!" He sighed, "I don't need this much!"

Being use to his anger at her she smiled, "Sasuke-kun, let me help you. It's the least I can do." She was being sincere about the whole house materials. Confused out of his mind, he couldn't tell when she was being a fangirl or a friend. Going to his home, Sasuke sat in the chair watching Sakura run back and forth mopping the floor by hand.

"Keep it up," Sasuke stared and smiled. As she looked up to see him smiling, the surprises he was giving her made her cherish every bit of her time with him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, "You're not smiling are you?" Sakura asked as she stood up watching him trying to cover up his acts.

"No! You're annoying." He said out of no where.

"I know," Sakura smiled as she understood his meaning. Although he's always called her annoying, she was use to it and understood fully that she was. 'But I wanted to be annoying,' Sakura thought to herself, 'If I wasn't...then you won't ever notice me.'

After finishing the house up, Sasuke had knocked out in bed. Without greeting Sakura a good bye he had gone to sleep. With an understanding of his exhaustion, she left him some rice and chicken on the plate. She quickly left a letter and walked out. Faking his sleep, he was in confusion. The decisions that Naruto had forced him to make was getting to him.

He wanted to continue traveling, and he also wanted to stay here in Konoha...but not as a boyfriend. Without any knowledge of being a boyfriend, how could Sasuke even imagine to love a women who he believes is annoying? Not only that, they've got nothing in common. The thoughts of questions occurring to him caused him to become sleepless.

The next morning as he a woke, Sakura had showed up by his house.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled, "What are you-" She walked by his room and realized he was fully naked.

"SAKU-!" He yelled as he covered himself. Without looking away Sakura begins to blush.

"LOOK AWAY!" He growled.

"SORRY!" She turned around and laughed, "Sorry Sasuke!" She yelled once more.

"You've got no manners at all!" He said coldly, "Learn to knock!"

"I did..." Sakura said, "But you didn't answer."

"OF COURSE I WOULDN'T HEAR IT! This clan's area is huge!" Sasuke yelled. Staring at the pinked hair girl, he realized she was still smiling with no fear in his words.

"What do you want?" He questioned.

"I came to cook," She smiled.

"Why would you do that?" He crossed his arms.

"Why not? We're friends!" Sakura barged into his kitchen and realized he ate her food from yesterday.

"I'm busy." He said. "Leave Sakura," His coldness caught Sakura off guard.

"Is something wrong?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah!" He said, "I'm very annoyed right now. I want to be alone for today."

With confusion Sakura frowned at his attitude, "Sorry Sasuke," Sakura fixed her eyes on the Uchiha. His pale skin never changed.

"I'm not leaving," Sakura refused to leave. With her heart racing, she knows what he was capable of. This was no difference from all the times he tried to kill her.

His sharingan turned on and without using genjutsu as of yet, Sakura wouldn't remove her eyes off of his. Trying to scare her with his eyes didn't work.

"Don't use your sharingan for something so simple Sasuke..." Sakura spoke delicately, "You're going to ruin your eyes like that."

While scowling, he said, "I don't want to hurt you Sakura, but I need time to think."

"Stop thinking," Sakura smiled, "Even if you push me away," Sakura said leaving flowers on the table with a vase, "I won't leave because I love you Sasuke-kun. My feelings won't change. No matter how many time you try to kill me...I won't die." Sakura's face was sincere, "I'm not going to let you leave again...nor will I let you push me away. I want to annoy you Sasuke!" She was desperate at this measures.

Smirking, Sasuke walked towards her. Without backing back, Sakura stood still making eye contact with him. His breath was over hers. His warmth surrounds hers, and he realizes how short she was.

"Sakura," He stares into her eyes, "You're a nuisance to my presence." 'I've made my decision.' Sasuke thought, 'I don't hate her, nor do I like her. I'm not interested in being in a relationship. I'm not looking for what Sakura is looking for.'

"I know." She said firmly.

"Let's just stay friends." He said grabbing her arms. Looking deep into his eyes, she wanted to see if he wants her like she wants him.

"No," She refused, "We were never friends Sasuke..." Sakura breathed.

"Don't force me to have to say hateful words Sakura," Sasuke leaned down so that their eyes were nearly apart. The mix of their breaths overwhelmed Sakura.

"You don't hate me Sasuke," Sakura whispered, "I know you don't like me either," Sakura persisted, "But I love you. My feelings won't change no matter what you say."

Sasuke grimaced and released her arms and turned his back towards her, "Do as you please but I will do what I want."

Sakura smiled and laughed, "Thank you Sasuke." She watched his hands turned into a fist, "I know you don't want to hurt me," Sakura said, "But I know what I'm getting myself into." She said. Silently, he sat down at the table and watched her cook him breakfast.

Treasuring the moment, Sakura smiled as they ate together. Watching her every move, Sasuke looked up every time they ate.

* * *

><p>Hate It? Like it? Review :)<p>

**I've got to say though, I really love this couple. **


	2. The Change

**I decided to delete the second chapter before this one. I really didn't like the chapter before this so I changed it. **

Preview

"Sakura," He stares into her eyes, "You're a nuisance to my presence." 'I've made my decision.' Sasuke thought, 'I don't hate her, nor do I like her. I'm not interested in being in a relationship. I'm not looking for what Sakura is looking for.'

"I know." She said firmly.

"Let's just stay friends." He said grabbing her arms. Looking deep into his eyes, she wanted to see if he wants her like she wants him.

"No," She refused, "We were never friends Sasuke..." Sakura breathed.

"Don't force me to have to say hateful words Sakura," Sasuke leaned down so that their eyes were nearly apart. The mix of their breaths overwhelmed Sakura.

"You don't hate me Sasuke," Sakura whispered, "I know you don't like me either," Sakura persisted, "But I love you. My feelings won't change no matter what you say."

Sasuke grimaced and released her arms and turned his back towards her, "Do as you please but I will do what I want."

Sakura smiled and laughed, "Thank you Sasuke." She watched his hands turned into a fist, "I know you don't want to hurt me," Sakura said, "But I know what I'm getting myself into." She said. Silently, he sat down at the table and watched her cook him breakfast.

Treasuring the moment, Sakura smiled as they ate together. Watching her every move, Sasuke looked up every time they ate.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

**SAKURA POV**

Many people said that you just can't give up. Everyone is living by Naruto's rules now. His rules of never giving up. I too believe in that. I want to, however, something pulls me back telling me that you have to. Loving Sasuke is like poison. Although I am enjoying every moment with him, it's also painful to realize that doesn't feel the same. Eating with him alone, and eating with him and Naruto...nothing changes.

I love being attached to him. He's probably just feeling sorry for me. He's letting me jump all over him. Even...that hot pink haired girl could jump on him and he wouldn't mind. Standing by the river, I began to think to myself of all the possibilities that I could do to guarantee Sasuke's happiness. If traveling is what he wants...then I-

No...the thought of letting him go off like that pains me. Not seeing him...

_'You're just afraid you might fall in love with someone else Sakura... because you believe that Sasuke is the only one because for all your life, you've only been attached to him. You've only seen Sasuke as a man and no one else. You've never given anyone else a chance.' Ino would say to me. _

Sighing, I realized that although I am a nuisance to Sasuke, I still want to be with him.

"Just a little more..." Sakura whispered.

"Just a little more for what?" Sasuke walked by me. I usually wait here for him, by the river. Knowing his daily routine, I've stuck myself onto him like a little dog.

Looking into his eyes, I couldn't help but flush of red. Even though Ino tells me to let him go and fall for another, he's the only one to make me feel this way.

**NORMAL POV**

2 weeks later...

"Nothing," Sakura smiled and walked beside him, "How is your day Sasuke?" Sakura asked with a smile.

Glancing at Sakura at the corner of his eye, Sasuke smirked and stopped walking, "I just encountered a bunch of annoying fan girls," He said. With unexpected silence, he realized Sakura wasn't reacting the same. The sudden surprise made it awkward for himself.

"Really?" Sakura muttered, "As expected," Sakura smiled slightly. It was that same smile Sai talks about to Sasuke, that fake smile. "You're cute, handsome, and intelligent! Sasuke-kun, of course you're going to have many fan girls." Sakura replied and turned to look at him. As the deep black eyes and the emerald green eyes face each other, the intimacy begins to struggle. Sakura's desire increased and her butterflies turns over. Looking away, Sakura continues to walk. Shrugging the incident moment, Sasuke continued to walk along her side.

Walking home with Sasuke was HER everyday routine. Being with him, and learning more about him was her dreams...

Sakura's expression were filled with many questions. Irritated of the silence, Sasuke grabs her hands and forces her to stare at him. Surprised, Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura," his dark eyes so concentrated into hers making her heart pounding non-stop, "I can't stand your annoying looks. If you have something on your mind, say it." His calm voice never change. Cold as ever, but since he came back, he's been very kind to her...and others.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled, "I..." her smile broadened, "I've come to love you even more." She blushed. Glaring at her, she wasn't sure if he would be mad, or happy. Trying to understand her, Sasuke sighed and advanced on to keep walking.

Giggling, Sakura whispered, "At least he didn't reject me." Sakura sighed.

That night, laying in bed, Sakura couldn't help but think.

_Why do I like him? Before he came back...BEFORE the War...I told myself that I will no longer see him like that. I told myself that I will never fall for him like this again. I told myself I WILL CHANGE. SAKURA! Think about yourself! You know you deserve a better guy..._

_BUT He's the ONLY GUY!_

_No he's not! _

_YES HE IS_

_NO!_

_YES!_

_NO!_

_YES! My mind tells me no..._

_but my heart tells me yes_

_Will I only love him? _

"No..." Sakura sat up in her bed, "Naruto..."

As the next day set off, Sakura quickly heads to Naruto's apartment. Knocking on his door, Sakura became impatient. Walking back and forth, she finally knocks his door down.

"SHANNAAAROOO!" Looking around she growled, "NARUTO UZAMAKI!" She yelled, "Come out!"

"Sakura?" Naruto walked behind her from the broken door, "MY DOOR!" He cried.

Staring at his humorous reaction she laughed, "Sorry Naruto, I broke it."

"Sakura-chan?" He cried.

"I'll pay for it." Sakura left the money on his table.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" His eyes never leaving her. He became cautious of her doings and realized she wasn't herself.

"Naruto..." Sakura sighed, "I was wondering-" She bit her lips.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata walked in. Realizing Sakura was there she quickly blushes and said, "Sorry." She said.

"Ah, Hinata!" Naruto smiled and grabbed her hands and pulled her inside, "What were you saying Sakura?"

Sakura smiled at the two and replied, "I was wondering if you were busy this week? Kakashi needed someone on a mission with Kiba-kun but looks like you're busy," Sakura teased, "I'll see you later! See you Naruto! Hinata!" Sakura ran out the door.

"She's been weird lately." Naruto whispered. Hinata innocently looks up at the worried Naruto.

"Sasuke has returned for months now," Hinata said, "It might...might have something to do with ...Sas-Sasuke-kun."

Naruto widens his smirk and replies, "Probably."

Once more, Sakura walks down Konoha.

"Did you hear?" Girls whispered, "The Uchiha is finally dating!" Hearing the rumors spread, Sakura became curious.

"Who?" they continued to whispered.

"I heard-"

"What did you hear?" Sakura's fierce eyes striked through theirs.

BEcoming intimidated they yelled, "Nothing!" Watching them run off, Sakura crossed her arms.

"Who could Sasuke be hanging around with besides me?" Sakura asked, "About everyday I'm over at his house...there's no way he could bring anyone home. The only times I'm not with him is when I'm working...and that's about...12 hours of the day..." Sakura whispered and whined. With a big smirk, Sakura quickly dresses herself up with a black ninja suit. Sneaking around town, she heads out to find the Uchiha survivor.

"Sasuke~!" Sakura heard as she walks by a small store. Analyzing the store, she recognizes this as an restaurant with liquor.

"Sasuke can't possibly...drink?" Sakura snuck in with a pass.

"Karin!" Sasuke yelled, "Don't push my button." Sasuke sighed.

"But Sasuke~" Karin whined. Watching the girl opens herself to Sasuke, Sakura couldn't take it. Carefully not to get caught, Sakura continues to stare at Sasuke's daily routine without her.

Sasuke tried removing Karin's hands from his chest and without realizing, Sakura became hot headed. Her jealousy hit and she couldn't hold it in. As she endures, she became speechless as Karin begins to cry.

"What's wrong now?" Sasuke asked.

"It's just that...we've been hanging out together for a long time now Sasuke...you've never held me...or even kissed me," She whined.

'_Sasuke...would never do that would he?' Sakura asked herself. _Watching the Uchiha boy smirk, her heart pained like a knife to the heart.

Grabbing Karin's cheek, Sasuke smirked. As he faced Karin, a shred of pink in the corner caught his eyes. Their eyes met and she quickly covered her hair and disappeared.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Karin opened her eyes. Sasuke stood up and sighed.

"Sasuke?"

"Sorry Karin," Sasuke said quickly, "I'm going home today."

"To Sakura?" Karin bit her lips. With no replies, Sasuke walks off. Up the streets and down the streets, everyone knows the face of their young ninja. Rumors continues to spread, and many still swoons over the one and only Uchiha.

'_Have I been a fool all this time? Did I become that selfish? Did I think that I could take Sasuke-kun for myself? Can I...Can I really ignore him? Avoid him? Stop interacting with him? Stop loving him?' _Sakura's thoughts ran through her mind constantly. Running home, Sakura closed the door behind her and rushed to change. With the final touch, she tightens her headband.

"There..." Sakura kept herself busy, "I should get to work!" and that was her final decision. Looking into the mirror, Sakura draws a smile on the mirror and puts on a smile.

"Smile Sakura," Sakura laughs at herself.

Opening the door, his mysteriously cold dark eyes never ceased to stop making her heart beat. Flushes of red flows over Sakura's face.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stares at him with a smile, "What are you doing here? This is the first time you've ever knocked on my door..." Sakura looked away.

"Sakura," and his voice, his voice was music to her ears.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura's emerald eyes changed that instant, "Have you ever heard of a love that could kill?" Surprised by her words, he smirked.

"Yeah."

"So...from this moment, WITHOUT explanations," She pointed out to him, "I will stop chasing you."

Her words struck him speechless, "Are you really?" He watches her shakes her head yes.

"Good," he finally lets go of his formalities, "Then, we can become real friends, and you..." He pokes her forehead and smiled, "the annoying little girl will finally be off my back for the first time." This side of him was new to her.

"All this time..." She glanced into his eyes, "Have you been toying with me?"

"Not toying Sakura..." HE sighed, "I've been trying to make it up to you..."  
>"Is that what you're doing with Karin as well?" Sakura asked angrily.<p>

"Yeah... I am trying to make it up to you both."

"Is that how you view us?" Sakura sighed, "AS EASY?"

"Correct," He continued to agree with her. Realizing that she was definitely out of her mind, she has definitely changed in a short amount of time.

Laughing out loud Sakura finally grabs Sasuke's shirt and pulls him closer to her, "I'm done playing games Uchiha," Sakura said roughly.

"What can make you change this fast?" Sasuke sighed, "One minute you're chasing me with a lovey dovey form and now you're ruthless and fierce."

"Everyone kept reminding me," Sakura growled, "To never accept you back into my life like that. They told me I should stop loving you... and I had enough. For me it's easy," Sakura smirked, "Going back to the day where you left, it's easy."

"So you're telling me that all this month...you were faking your personality out?" Sasuke questioned coldly.

Letting his shirt go she grinned and replied, "Yeah, just like you toyed with us with your 'redemption' stories, I think it's easier this way Sasuke. SO!" She barked, "Let's be friends," Sakura smiled widely like she did in the mirror and stuck her hands out.

Smiling himself, Sasuke shook her hands.

"Welcome back... Sasuke Uchiha."

That long night, as Sakura came home in the mid-night, tears stripped from her eyes.

"Why did I do that?" Sakura cried, "I'm such a fool! What was I expecting?"

"Lets get this straight," Sakura said to herself, "Sakura, you were nothing...but a friend in his eye...NOTHING MORE! He was just playing friendly! So...for your sake...and for his let's just be friends. That was plan A anyways." Sakura sighed, "It was the original plan we had. I shouldn't be all over him... SO TONIGHT!" Sakura shook her head, "No...I CAN'T PARTY BY MYSELF!" She jumped up from her bed, "I WON'T BE NEGATIVE! THIS IS POSITIVE!" Sakura's pink hair flowed in the mid night's moon. As she jumps out of her window in her shorts and tank top from house to house she reaches a flower shop.

"INO!" Sakura runs in.

Glaring at the pig, Sakura laughs at her best friend.

"SAKURA?" Sai was painting her a portrait.

"What are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"I-" She cried, "I'M SO PISSED OFF!" She yelled as she runs to hug her best friend.

Drinking in Ino's room, Sakura had let go of her feelings.

"I'll leave you two," Sai smiled and waved goodbye. Leaving the shop, he stops at the exit of the door. Without staring he begins to speak.

"Uchiha-san," Sai said, "Your redemption problem is going to ruin all your relationships," Sai patted Sasuke's shoulder, "Make a decision would you?"

"I'M DONE WITH THIS!" Sakura yelled to Ino, "I am never going to like him again! It's not about redemption this time...THIS is about love! REAL LOVE!"

"Your obsessed..." Ino sighed from the misery looks of Sakura's obsessed character.

"Yeah..." Sakura finally gave in, "And I...when I saw how insecure and open Karin was today...I-" Sakura's tears kept dripping, "I realized how insecure I was about myself. I want to learn to love myself more. I want to BE in love...I want to learn how to fall in love." Sakura cried.

Ino's lamely stared at Sakura, "That doesn't even make sense but...Sakura...it's ok...there's more guys out there."

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TELLING MYSELF!" Sakura cried, "I've been trying to tell myself that! I told myself...that HE'S NOT WORTH IT! HE'S THE UCHIHA WHO EVERYONE HAS EYES ON!"

"Really?" Ino sighed, "You've gone out of control."

"I'm just...just..." Sakura sighed and took another drink, "YOU KNOW WHAT?" Sakura stood up, "I've decided that I will find myself as important. For a WHOLE YEAR I," Sakura smirked, "I will learn to love myself and find a new dream that would be meaningful..."

Ino sighed, "I thought you told me your dream was to be doctor and to put patients first?" Ino replied.

Sakura finally settled down and sat, "I...I'm not like them at all Ino...I'm not like Naruto. I'm not like Sasuke. I don't even know who I am..." Sakura said as she sobers up. Watching the poor pink haired girl knock out, Ino cleaned up.

"Sakura..." Ino sighed, "Sasuke maybe important...but when will you ever find yourself as important?"

As morning came by, Sakura had gone up and out in about heading towards the hospital.

"You've got a patient," a nurse came running to Sakura and handing her a paper work.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"ME!" The doggy boy yelled from the next room, "Hurry Sakura!"

"Kiba?" Sakura stared at unwounded boy.

"Sakura, I need help," Kiba cried his miserable eyes out till it puffed out, "I...I'm miserably broken!"

"WHERE!" Sakura yelled.

Kiba smiled, "My heart." With one angry punch, Sakura punched the doggy boy on the head.

"Fix his head!" Sakura told the nurse. Awkwardly staring at Kiba, she sighs from the assignment.

"Wait Sakura!" Kiba sat up, "I..." Kiba sighed, "I need your help."

Turning to stare at the stern face of his, she realized he was serious, "I...I'm really broken...and I don't know what can stop my heart from hurting so much." Kiba's eyes were running of tears.

Confused and unsure of his actions Sakura couldn't help herself, "Leave us," Sakura ordered the nurse. As the nurse exits, Sakura stood up tall and listened to his story. After explaining, Kiba was surprised the pink haired doctor didn't laugh.

"You're not laughing?"

"Why would I? You're in love right?" Sakura's cold eyes were sternly fierce.

Kiba stared and said, "Hinata feels sorry for me..." Kiba said, "So she wants to go with me on the mission...but...I don't want to force that upon her..especially with her being with Naruto and all." Kiba grinned his teeth together trying to hold in his tears.

Sakura sighs and replies, "I'll go."

The sudden change of wind caught Sasuke's as he stares at the far sun in the sky. The clear blue skies and the bright day was filled with such horrific wind. Standing on the front porch, Sasuke stares at the empty seat in his kitchen and the front porch where she usually comforts him with her attention. Smiling at the memories he made with her in just a few months, he sighed from the loneliness.

"Naruto's changed, but will you too...change when I am right in front of you?" Sasuke whispered.

* * *

><p>HONESTLY tell me how you like it. I've been debating about this story. I really want to fantanize about this couple! I Really want to see how they end up together but I don't have any inspiration of how they could possibly get together. I believe she should be a really strong girl without him and learn how to be independent, and he should start to learn how to love, but we shall see.<p>

Hate it? Love it? Review:)


End file.
